The Legend of a Samurai
by RGrurounigirl
Summary: The story of a young Sekihoutai girl and her endurances with the Battousai and his leader. Then what happens when she get's seperated from her village and is found by Seijuro Hiko?
1. Prologue

OK people, here is my story. I'm proud to say that it has been edited and there are no more errors! ^_^ So I hope that you will read on and enjoy. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I've taken everything that people have commented me about to heart, and made some improtant changes in the story.  
This first chapter is the prologue. It just gives some basic samurai history But the REAL story begins in chapter 2.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
In the early 17th century, Japan had shut itself off from almost all contact with other nations. The peasants worked for and lived under the protection of their lord and his samurai. This rigid system kept them free from civil war, allowing peace and prosperity to reign for nearly two centuries.  
  
But in these times of peace, the Japanese were losing their trade from neighboring countries. Nothing seemed to go right after that, and keeping the country in place was an impossible thing to do. With groups of samurais terrorizing the country, and the new civil war raging, Japan seemed to be slowly falling apart. But oddly enough, samurais prevented that from happening.  
  
People feared samurais more than anyone else in the country. They were almost all man slayers, who killed for a reason only they knew. The Hitokiri's and the Sekihoutai's both were rivaling man slayer groups. The Hitokiri's were vicious man slayers, while the Sekihoutai's were peasants fighting for a private cause of their own.  
  
Despite the civil war going on in Japan, its people rallied a new young emperor, Mutsohito to pull the country back into place. Once again Japan returned back to its peaceful state. Mutsohito chose the name Meiji for his reign which means "enlightened rule." These new times of peace were known as the Meiji era.  
  
Ever since Mutsohito's rule, swords were banned from the use of all people in Japan. If anybody was caught holding a sword, they would be arrested and executed immediately. Under these harsh terms, nobody dared to break the law. But samurais still found a way to bind their way around it.  
  
The Imperialist government had hired the Sekihoutai's to bring out hope and protection to the people of Japan during the Meiji era. However, when they had finally realized that there was no hope, and that the Meiji era would soon come to an end, the Imperialist government falsely accused the Sekihoutai's of spreading rumors. This only accustomed to angering the Sekihoutai's. From then on, the Sekihoutai's main goal was to rid of the Imperialist government.  
  
However, with the Hitokiri's and the goals they were planning to achieve, the Sekihoutai's had a problem in their way. The Hitokiri's and the Sekihoutai's were soon to become the worst of rivals. With them all over the country, Japan was not guaranteed to stay peaceful. And that is where the story begins.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
That's it for a little bit of background history. Please read on for the real story! ^_^ 


	2. The Story Begins

No one saw it coming, nor could anybody believe that it happened. Laying before their eyes, their beloved masters' son was laying dead on the ground. Master Hiroshi and his wife were holding a ceremony in honor of their son becoming prince of the Bami Sotai tribe. But to their misfortune, the Battousai had been waiting for this day to slaughter the entire Toguru family.  
  
One by one, a single Battousai man slayer took the lives of innocent bystanders that were attending the ceremony. Master Hiroshi drew his sword and told his wife to get their baby daughter and run. The Battousai saw her trying to escape and drew his sword upon her neck. Master Hiroshi kicked him away before he could slice her.  
  
"Why have you killed my son, Battousai?" Master Hiroshi demanded. "Its what you get for betraying the Hitokiri's, Jerousu."  
  
Master Hiroshi flinched. No one had ever called him by that name in five years. He had been given the name Jerousu when he joined the Hitokiri's. It meant "Silent Killer". Master Hiroshi was one of the top fighters of the Hitokiri group. For twenty-six years he had been a follower of it. Until one day when he realized how wrong it was to kill innocent lives and decided to form his own group. He called it the Bami Sotai. The Bami Sotai's protected the innocent and fought for peace.  
  
The Botosai charged towards Master Hiroshi with his sword outstretched. Their swords clashed, they each were using all the strength they had. Master Hiroshi was stronger and bigger, he kicked the Battousai and cut him with his sword at the same time. The Battousai fell hard to the ground and didn't move.  
  
A blood curdling scream in the distance took Master Hiroshi's attention away from the unconscious Battousai.  
  
"Please don't let it be my wife." Master Hiroshi thought deperately to himself. He ran in the direction of the scream, his biggest mistake. No one should ever turn their back on the Battousai. The Battousai shoved his sword into Master Hiroshi's back and held it there until he stopped breathing. Master Hiroshi was on his knees, slumped over and dead. The Battousai pulled the sword out of him and wiped it on Master Hiroshi's fine clothes.  
  
He turned around to face his partner, another Hitokiri who walking towards him.  
"Did you get them?"  
"They're dead. The mother got a sword shoved through her throat and fell down on top of the baby. Its probably dead by now from suffocation."  
"Good, now lets get back." They both left laughing and commenting to each other how easy it was to complete their task. Over one hundred innocent lives were killed that day, and by the hands of only two men.  
  
The Hitokiri man slayers were unstoppable.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
And there you have the first real chapter of my story. You'll be introduced to the main characters in the next chapter. NOTE: The next chapter takes place 13 years after the occurances in this chapter.  
  
Battousai: Master of Battou Jutsu ( a type of sword technique that kills with a single thrust.)  
  
Hitokiri: man cutter or manslayer  
  
(Thank you so much PraiseDivineMercy for telling me those.) 


	3. A battle against the Hitokiri's

OK, I know I told you guys that chapter 2 was where the real story begins, but I think this chapter is more or less where the real story begins because it introduce's you to all the main characters of my story. You'll probably agree after you read it.  
  
~Character Descriptions~  
  
Kaosi (kay-oh-see) - 13 years old. Female. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She always has her hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
Maoshi (may-oh-shee) - 24 years old. Male. (Think Captain Sagara, because that is who he looks like. He is tall and very handsome)  
  
Raoki (ray-oh-kee) - 24 years old. Male. Brown hair, brown eyes. (Wear's the same clothes as Captain Sagara. Tall and very handsome as well. ^_^)  
  
=======================================================================  
  
"All right Kaosi. This the tenth time we've tried this today. Do you think you can get it right this time?"  
  
"I don't see what was wrong with the way I did it all those other times."  
  
"You were trying too hard. Just let your motions flow. When you use the Disappearing Method, your opponent is not supposed to know where you reappear next. Stop making yourself so obvious and try-"  
  
"All right! I get the point!"  
  
Kaosi concentrated her thoughts and did not take her eyes off of her opponent. Maoshi was acting as her opponent. He was her fighting trainer and he never went easy on her. He did not wait until she was ready, if this were a real battle, the opponent would not wait for her to get her move ready. He charged at her with his sword ready to cut, but to his amazement, she finally performed the Disappearing move correctly. He was not able to predict where she would appear next. Until he received a kick in the back of the head.  
  
"Everything was perfect up until the kick." He said sarcastically.  
  
"What was wrong with my kick?"  
  
"It hurt. That's what. But good job anyway, I think you've finally got that technique down."  
  
"It wasn't that hard."  
  
"You're starting to remind me of your dad."  
  
Kaosi sighed and found a rock to sit down on. She didn't like hearing about her father. It always made her sad and angry. She never asked how he died, she didn't want to know. But she did know that he was a great samurai. Maoshi always told her that she was just like her dad. Kaosi always considered Maoshi to be her dad though. He raised her since she was a baby and taught her everything she knew.  
  
"Maoshi?"  
  
"Yeah?" He joined her, taking the moment to lay down and relax on the warm grass.  
  
"Tell me how my mother and father died."  
  
Maoshi gave her a serious look.  
  
"I thought you said that you never wanted to know how they died. That it would just cause you more anger."  
  
"I want to know now, tell me everything. And don't leave anything out."  
  
Maoshi took a deep breath in. He never knew how to say this to her when the day came that she would ask him. But it would be best for her to know. So he told her.  
  
"You're father used to be a part of the Hitokiri's."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes. He was probably one of the strongest members of their group. However, he eventually came to his senses and realized that killing innocent lives just for the pleasure of it was wrong. So he left them and formed his own group called the Bami Sotai. They protected innocent lives and became very well known throughout the country. Your father was a very well respected man, and your mother was equally respected.  
There is also something else you didn't know Kaosi. You had an older brother. His name was Kaemon. When he turned ten years old, he was going to become the prince leader of the Bami Sotai group. But he was killed right as your father was proclaiming him prince."  
  
Kaosi flinched and turned her head away. Maoshi stopped talking.  
  
"You all right?" Maoshi asked. She did not answer, but a small tear dripping down her cheek told him she was crying. Maoshi reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine." She said clearing her throat. "Just tell me the rest."  
  
"There's not much after that. The man from the Battousai killed your father shortly after and another Hitokiri killed your mother. Your mother was trying to escape with you. You were just a baby. The Hitokiri who killed her must have thought you were dead as well. But you survived, and I'm proud of you for doing that."  
  
"Then what happened? How did you find me?"  
  
"A few men and I had rushed to the scene when we heard what happened. I found you laying under your mother's arm. My men and I buried the bodies, and I took you back with me to the village. I was so happy to have you." Maoshi smiled at Kaosi, she was smiling back at him.  
  
"I actually raised you like you were my own kid. I was the one who gave you the name Kaosi. Kaosi Kaya. I was proud of the name."  
  
"I like Kao better."  
  
"All right, but you're never going to hear me call you that."  
  
"I still remember accidentally calling you Missy when I was little. Maybe I'll start calling you that again." Kaosi smiled. Maoshi started to play fight with her. She tried to squirm out of his arms, so he started tickling her. It was not unordinary to see them play fighting with each other. They had a very strong, father and daughter bond.  
  
"All right! I give up Maoshi!" Kaosi hated being tickled. He released her from his grip.  
  
"Well," Maoshi said, taking in a deep breath and trying to get back into focus of what he should be doing. "We better get back to the village. You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's eat, that's the best idea you've had all day!"  
  
"Hey, you better watch it now."  
  
Kaosi laughed and ran back to the village.  
  
"Kaosi!" A man from the Sekihoutai yelled when he saw her coming.  
  
"What's wrong Raoki?"  
  
"Where's Maoshi? I need to talk to him!"  
  
"He's back in the training area. Can't you talk to me?" But he didn't hear her. He was already running in the direction of Maoshi. Kaosi was puzzled, Raoki rarely looked distressed. But she could tell something was wrong. Whatever it was, she wanted to know too. More than anything, she hated being left out of something important.  
  
"Raoki, what's wrong?" Maoshi asked when he saw him approaching.  
  
"It's the Hitokiri's, we're sure of it. We've been spotting them variously near the village, but they'd disappear before any of us could make a deal out of it. Maoshi, we've got to get ready for them."  
  
"Right. Make sure all of the men are alerted and constantly on their guard. I'll move on out."  
  
Raoki left and rushed back towards the village. If Kaosi bothered to keep count, than the amount of times they had battled the Hitorkiri's would be well over fifty. It was very often that a Sekihoutai encountered a Hitokiri. But never had the Hitokiri's approached the village for a surprise attack.  
  
As soon as Kaosi reached the area Maoshi was, Raoki was already running her way again.  
  
"Get ready." Raoki said as he ran past her. Kaosi glared at him.  
  
"It would help if he told me what to get ready for." Kaosi said to herself.  
  
Maoshi came up from behind her, his hand on the hilt of his sword like he was ready to attack. Kaosi swung around to face him.  
  
"Maoshi, what is going on?" Kaosi was getting impatient.  
  
"The Hitokiri's are coming. Who knows how many, but I'm going out there to fight." A serious look was on Maoshi's face. He didn't even look at Kaosi as he spoke.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Kaosi ran towards him.  
  
"No you aren't!" he now looked at Kaosi. "You're staying here in the village."  
  
"But Maoshi."  
  
"You're still too young, it's not safe for you."  
  
"I've fought them before too!"  
  
"I don't care Kaosi, now just do as I say." Then he disappeared into the woods. Kaosi sighed. She hated being left out. Then she realized she was still in the training area, far from the village. She was all alone. Being alone was very bad thing when you knew that there were Hitokiri's around.  
  
"HAA!" A Hitokiri came at her with full force and ready to use a sword technique that could kill with one shot. Kaosi easily dodged him.  
  
"Nice try Hitokiri." Kaosi spat. "Now what is it that you want here?"  
  
Without acknowledging that he had even heard her, he came at her again, this time with one of his techniques ready. He sliced at her arm, but she took the opportunity as he attacked her to attack him. Stabbing him right into the shoulder. Kaosi hovered over the Hitokiri, who was on the ground in pain.  
  
"I can't stand you Hitokiri's. You were the ones who killed my entire family and you will pay!" With that said, Kaosi swiftly slew the Hitokiri. It was not that often that she killed a man. The Hitokiri group killed people more than anyone else, but the Sekihoutai killed as well without feeling any grief. Kaosi then headed towards the direction she saw Maoshi run. She was not going to let the Hitokiri's win this battle.  
  
Before she knew it, she had arrived in the area where the huge battle between the Hitokiri's and Sekihoutai's was taking place. A couple of dead bodies were lying around the place. Kaosi hoped none of them were Maoshi. Another man leapt at her with his sword. This one was much stronger than the one she had killed and she was barely able to dodge him. He had long orange hair pulled back into a pony tail. An x-like scar was on his left cheek. This guy looked fierce and determined, no matter how hard Kaosi tried, she couldn't lay a single hit on him.  
  
Not before long, Kaosi was surrounded by three Hitokiri men. She was able to evade the other two men, but this orange haired man was remarkably good. Kaosi could not afford to let her guard down and attack, but she couldn't defend herself forever. Getting away from these three men seemed hopeless, but she had to try. When the two men charged towards her to attack, Kaosi leaped above their heads and began running in the other direction. She felt cowardly running away, but that orange haired man sent chills down her spine. Something about him gave her a very bad feeling.  
  
All at once, Kaosi found the orange haired man towering above her, ready to attack. Kaosi could not believe how fast he was. Without hesitation, she drew her sword on him. She swung at his shoulder but missed, then spun around to slice at him again. This time cutting him in the face. The orange haired man muttered a few words and began speeding towards her. He was using some technique she had never seen before, but it worked remarkably well on her. In an instant she found herself down on the ground, dazed by the fatal blow of the sword that the orange haired man had swung at her.  
  
"Kaosi!" Kaosi heard a man's voice shout. She felt to weak to try and understand whom it was though. Despite her pain from the attack, Kaosi managed to climb up to her feet. Slight disbelief was on the orange haired man's face. He thought for sure he had killed Kaosi. Kaosi realized that the man's voice was probably Maoshi's.  
  
Her eyes met the orange haired mans'. He quickly came towards her with an attack ready, Kaosi used the Disappearing method to dodge it. Appearing right behind him, she tried to kick him in the back of the head. But he quickly spun around and grabbed her around the neck and squeezed tightly. Maoshi came form out of nowhere and cut the orange haired man's arm. He quickly let go of Kaosi and she fell to the ground gasping for breath.  
  
Maoshi and the orange haired man were already locked into deep combat. They both showed an equal amount of strength. Kaosi felt too dazed and weak to watch. But she wanted so badly to get up and beat up the orange haired man.  
  
Almost twenty minutes later, the Hitokiri's called for a retreat. Maoshi and the orange haired man's fight was over. Maoshi waited until each Hitokiri was out of sight, then he ran over to Kaosi. She was laying on the ground, not moving, but still breathing. She had suffered a couple of wounds, and she still felt dazed from the orange haired man's attack.  
  
"Hey kid, you all right?" Maoshi helped lift her up into a sitting postition, he saw that she was hurt, but at least still alive.  
  
"You bet I am."  
  
"Well you don't look it. You're badly hurt, let's get you some medical help." Maoshi lifted her up and carried her back to the village. It hurt to try and move Kaosi in her state, so Maoshi had to be gentle.  
  
"What about you Maoshi, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay physically, but we lost almost ten men."  
  
"Those Hitokiri's." Kaosi's voice angered. "They must think the same of us though. I slew one of their men."  
  
"Kaosi!"  
  
"He was trying to kill me! And besides, I couldn't stop thinking about my family."  
  
Maoshi sighed. "Don't let yourself get angered by your family. Just fight in honor of your family, but don't kill for them, Kaosi. It's not right." Kaosi just held her head down and listened. She knew that he was right, but she still felt some pride for avenging her family by slaying a Hitokiri.  
  
After a while they both stopped talking. Maoshi still was holding her, and walking as fast as he could to the village. He needed to find Raoki to treat her. Raoki was the most reliable man Maoshi knew, he was also the most medically experienced person in the entire village.  
  
As Maoshi and Kaosi approached the village, they could hear the voices of the people from the Sekihoutai. Maoshi felt relieved that they were all okay. Raoki came running towards them when he saw them coming. When he saw Kaosi being carried by Maoshi he grew very worried.  
  
"Kaosi! What's wrong with her?" Raoki panicked. Kaosi now had fallen asleep. She gave Raoki quite a scare because he thought she was dead.  
  
"Just hurt from battle." Maoshi said. "It's pretty serious though. Do you think you can take her for me? I'm going to go back to the battle sights." By the tone of his voice, Raoki could tell that Maoshi wanted to be left alone. Maoshi usually always acted this way after a battle occurred and some of his men were killed.  
  
Raoki rushed back to the village with Kaosi in his arms. He hurried into his shack and placed her on the bed. She was still asleep, but Raoki could see that she was very hurt. Raoki quickly dressed her wounds and gave her some medicine to make her feel better.  
  
Ever since Kaosi could remember, Maoshi and Raoki have always been there for her. While Maoshi was like her dad, Raoki was like her uncle. And all though Maoshi and Raoki weren't brothers, they had a bond like they were. Maoshi, Raoki and Kaosi were like a family who could always depend on each other.  
  
Raoki stayed by Kaosi's side for a whole hour. Once he knew she would be okay without him, he asked one of the men from the village to watch over her while he helped everyone else bury the dead bodies. By midnight, they had all the bodies burried and gave them each a proper burial. Then Maoshi announced that they would have a ceremony for all of them the next day at three.  
  
At midnight, Maoshi and Raoki headed back to the village to check up on Kaosi.  
  
"How's she doing?" Maoshi asked Raoki as they were walking.  
  
"She'll be fine. I'd say give her tomorrow to recover and she'll be perfectly fine by the next day."  
  
"You know, I can't say I feel at ease with Kaosi fighting those Botosai's. If something ever happened to her I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"She's a strong kid, Maoshi. She's probably stronger than I was when I was her age. You've trained her very well."  
  
"It's not just my training that's made her strong. She's got the blood of a samurai running through her veins. Whenever I look at her, I always see true samurai potential."  
  
Maoshi and Raoki arrived at Raoki's home and went inside. Kaosi was not there.  
  
"Where is she?" Raoki panicked. The man he had asked to watch her was sound asleep on the floor. Raoki kicked him awake.  
  
"Teijo!" Raoki yelled at him. "I told you to watch her!" Teijo rubbed his eyes and showed no recognition that he was listening. Raoki saw a bottle of booze in his hand. He was drunk. Raoki turned around to look at Maoshi.  
  
"I'm sorry about this." he said angrily.  
  
"I think I know where she is. Let's go." Maoshi said. Raoki quickly followed him. It turned out that they were headed towards the sight where they had buried the dead bodies. Sure enough, Kaosi was there. She was sitting against a rock, staring at the sky. Her face was full of sorrow.  
  
"Kaosi! What on earth are you doing?" Kaosi turned her head to see Maoshi and Raoki staring right at her. Neither of them seemed too happy with her.  
  
"You shouldn't go sneaking around when you're hurt like this." Maoshi pulled her up to her feet. Kaosi tried her best not to look at him. She had only come to the graveyard to visit the people who died today and pray for them. All most each person who died, she knew very well.  
  
Maoshi told Raoki that he could leave so he could have a talk with Kaosi. After he left, Maoshi turned to Kaosi, who was still not looking at him.  
  
"Kaosi, you know you can tell me anything. I know how you must feel after everything that happened today."  
  
"I'll be fine if I just learn to except what happened and move on."  
  
"That's right Kaosi. That would have been my advice to you. And I'm glad that you feel so much concern for the people who died today, but I'm not glad that you're out of bed. You should be recovering right now, so let's get you back."  
  
"Sleeping in bed all day is boring." But she didn't bother arguing with him. Maoshi just ignored her.  
  
"And to make sure that you don't try and escape, I'll be watching over you this time."  
  
"Joy."  
  
When they got back home, Kaosi quickly fell asleep. She was exhausted. Maoshi smiled and watched over her. Everything about her made him proud. After a while, he finally got tired as well and fell asleep.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
So what did you think? Please R & R (read and reply). My story is different from the anime of Rurouni Kenshin, but different can be a good thing. ^_^  
  
The "orange haired man" is the Battousai (Kenshin), but Kaosi doesn't know that and just refers to him as the man with orange hair. 


	4. Attack of the Sumo Wrestlers

This is usually where people say "thanks for all the reviews!", but I haven't gotten very many...I've redone this story a little bit since the first time I wrote it, but all of the changes were for the better. Please R & R. If you have any questions, ask me. =======================================================================  
  
The next morning, Kaosi woke up before Maoshi did. She knew he would probably tell her to stay and bed, but she was feeling tons better today. So she got up and went to the training area. After fighting the Hitokiri's, she noticed that her sword techniques had improved greatly. But she wanted them even better. She trained all morning until she saw Raoki coming.  
  
"Hi Raoki! I'm feeling much better today!" She said before he could nag her about recovery.  
  
"That's good, but Maoshi wants you to come back home. Don't forget about the ceremony today."  
  
"All right, I'm coming." She followed him back to the village. Two hours later they held the ceremony. Kaosi prayed for each one of them. But later on, Maoshi and a few other men, had some important business to attend to. Tokyo was under attack by a group of men who were trying to steal important items.  
  
"I've got to go Kaosi." Maoshi said. "I'm sorry you can't come, I don't know how safe it is for you to come. Raoki will take care of you while I'm gone." Maoshi hugged her goodbye, all though she was still upset that she couldn't come.  
  
Kaosi and Raoki watched as Maoshi and his men left.  
  
"Those men in Tokyo would be gone a lot quicker if I came with him." Kaosi said to Raoki.  
  
"Yeah, but Maoshi wouldn't be able to fight as well because he'd have to worry about you."  
  
"I think both of you worry about me too much. I can handle myself."  
  
"How about proving it to me with a practice fight?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
In no time at all, Raoki and Kaosi were locked in a fierce fight. Kaosi wanted to win it, but Raoki was much stronger than her. But Kaosi had battled men who stronger than her almost her whole life. She'd been able to teach herself how to use the enemy's strength as her weapon. She knew that strength didn't matter, but skill.  
  
With Kaosi's technique in mind, she struck Raoki with her sword and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Good job Kaosi! I'm impressed!"  
  
"I told you I can take care of myself."  
  
"Well don't think you've won just-"  
  
"Raoki! Come quick! There are sumo wrestlers here!" A man yelled. Raoki pushed Kaosi off of him and ran back to the village. Kaosi followed right behind him.  
  
When they got back to the village, five sumo wrestler men were thrashing their way through. The sumos have always been an enemy to the Sekihoutai because they believed that all of the land that the Sekihoutai owned should have been theirs.  
  
Raoki drew his sword and immediately began attacking. It was no use ever reasoning with the sumos, they never listened. Five sumos were a lot to fight against considering their strength. Kaosi drew her sword as well and charged at a sumo. With all the physical strength a sumo had, Kaosi could definitely use their own strength against them.  
  
Five other Sekihoutai men joined in the fight as well. Raoki was glad of their help, even though he already had defeated one sumo by himself. Kaosi was having a harder time. This sumo was about seven or eight times her size, if he grabbed her, she would be done for. Kaosi seemed to always be a target for enemies, probably because she was the only female of the Sekihoutai.  
  
The sumo threw his fists at Kaosi and she barely dodged his blows. But Kaosi was not going to keep on dodging. The next punch he threw at her, she stopped using her own fists. The sumo could not believe that a young girl could do that. When he tried to grab her with his other hand, she drew her sword and jammed it into his hand. Now he could probably could never use that hand to fight with again.  
  
The angry sumo had it with Kaosi. He would not allow a small girl to defeat him like this. He began thrashing around like a madman and Kaosi could not stop him or attack him. Another sumo came up from behind her, and while she was occupied with him, the sumo with the hurt hand had body slammed Kaosi.  
  
"Kaosi!" Raoki saw the large sumo fall on top of her small body. He began attacking him furiously.  
  
"Get off of her dammit!" Raoki attacked the sumo. But the sumo would not budge. Kaosi wanted to scream in pain, but she couldn't even breathe. Her whole body felt crushed under this guy and he showed no sign of getting off of her. Kaosi realized she was still holding her sword and she twisted her wrist, making the sword jam up his back.  
  
"AHHH!" The sumo screamed, he rolled over revealing Kaosi. Now that he was off of her, Kaosi could feel the pain even worse now. Raoki bent over her, if he tried to pick her up, he might hurt her even more.  
  
"Kaosi, can you speak to me?" Raoki asked. He needed to know how alive she was, if her lungs were damaged, he needed to sit her upright so she could breathe. Kaosi could not speak and she could not move. Raoki lifted her up and got one of the other men to hold her up for him.  
  
"Hold her in that position while I kill this sumo." Raoki said. Raoki was furious with the sumo for hurting Kaosi so badly, Raoki often hated anyone who hurt her. While the sumo was examining his hurt back, Raoki silently came up from behind him and jammed his sword into his back, slaying him. The rest of the sumos fled after seeing that, but Raoki didn't let them get far. Raoki had all of the sumos killed and dumped them into a pile in the village. Later he would go to the government and they would give him money for getting rid of the sumos.  
  
By the time Raoki got back to Kaosi, her breathing had become less raspy and she could speak better.  
  
"Kaosi?" Raoki held her. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Not good..."  
  
"Right, sorry. But can you move yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"All right, well let's get you into a bed. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."  
  
Raoki lifted her up and carried her back to the village. Other men wished her to get better as Raoki carried her passed them. All though Kaosi was going to be okay, Raoki cursed himself in his mind for not being able to protect her.  
  
"Raoki?"  
  
"What's going to happen to me? I've never felt like this before."  
  
"I'll take care of you Kaosi, and you'll be fine. Just hang in there." =======================================================================  
  
Well I am going to say this anyway, Thank you for all the reviews!!!! All 4 of them! I've got 4 reviews so far. That's pretty cool I guess. I've commented other people's stories a lot, but I guess I haven't commented them enough. I will go do that right now. ^_^  
  
If I can, I am going to try and post a link to some pictures of the characters in this story. Maoshi looks exactly like Captain Sagara from the anime. 


	5. Maoshi returns

So does anyone think that Captain Sagara looks attractive? I sure do. But if any of you think that he looks attractive, you'll love Maoshi! =======================================================================  
  
After five days, Kaosi was finally up on her feet again and doing just fine. Just in time too, because today was the day that Maoshi would be returning from Tokyo.  
  
Kaosi woke up before the sun came up and went outside to wait for Maoshi. He usually got back from his trips early in the morning because he liked to travel during the night. But by the time it was three in the afternoon, Maoshi and his men still had not arrived and Kaosi began to worry.  
  
"Raoki, where to you think he is?"  
  
"I don't know Kaosi, if he doesn't come back tonight, then we'll send out someone on a horse to search for them."  
  
"Can I search for him?"  
  
"Absolutely not. Now help me chop this would." Raoki handed her an axe, but she refused to take it and used her sword instead. Before she could start working, a villager came running towards them with urgent news.  
  
"Hey Raoki! Kaosi! They're here!"  
  
"They are?! Great!!" Kaosi said excitedly.  
  
Kaosi stopped what she was doing and ran to the village where Maoshi and his men were just now arriving. Maoshi was just entering the village and he looked like he was in perfect shape. He laughed as some of the other men talked to him. Kaosi rushed passed all of them and to Maoshi.  
  
"Kaosi! There's my girl!" He opened his arms wide and Kaosi jumped into them, knocking the wind out of him a little bit.  
  
"How was your trip Maoshi! I missed you!"  
  
"It was great, and I brought you something back from Tokyo." Maoshi smiled at her. Kaosi let go of him, and he finished speaking with everyone in the village. An hour later, he met Kaosi and Raoki in his home.  
  
"Well guys, sounds like you had some trouble on your hands while I was gone." Maoshi said.  
  
"Nah, we handled those sumos without that much trouble." Kaosi flaked.  
  
"From what I heard, you were seriously injured Kaosi." Maoshi said. Kaosi frowned, she didn't want him to find out about that.  
  
"Yes we did have trouble with those sumos." Raoki said purposely towards Kaosi. "But since the government was after them as well, I was able to get money for bringing them in. The government wanted them either dead or alive."  
  
"Well, my trip was not as exciting as yours." Maoshi said, collapsing onto his bed. "But I am exhausted from it."  
  
"You should get some rest Maoshi." Kaosi said. "I'll make you some dinner."  
  
"Thanks Kaosi, that'd be great." Kaosi and Raoki left him and he quickly fell asleep. =======================================================================  
  
This chapter was short and sweet, well very short. Sorry bout that. 


	6. The Hitokiri's attack

Hey peoples! I need reviews! ===============================================================  
  
Ever since Maoshi had returned from Tokyo, he had begun training Kaosi a lot harder. Kaosi didn't know why, but she always loved a challenge. Even though she was a girl, she sometimes showed the strength of a man. It was all thanks to her samurai heritage.  
  
For five months, the Sekihoutai had not had any encounters with the Hitokiri's. This worried Maoshi, he knew that the Hitokiri's were up to no good. He warned the other men, and they prepared themselves for an encounter from them. But most of all, Maoshi worked on training Kaosi. Since she was the only child female of the Sekihoutai's, she was a target for the Hitokiri's. Maoshi had to train her well so she could defend herself well from them.  
  
"All right Kaosi, if you beat me in this match, you'll have completed this training session." Maoshi said.  
  
"I'm ready, let's get this fight started."  
  
"Remember everything I've taught you, or there's no way you can defeat me."  
  
Kaosi's first attack was with her sword, but Maoshi easily dodged her and pinned her to the ground. Kaosi used a slick maneuver and kicked him off of her and pinned him to the ground. If he tried to get up, she would be able to cut him with her sword. So she had him in a good position.  
  
"Good job Kaosi." Maoshi said getting up to his feet. "I'm surprised at how strong you've become."  
  
He walked Kaosi back to the village and they both ate lunch. But as they were enjoying their food, a messenger man came to them reporting a Hitokiri ambush in the next town over.  
  
"We've got to stop them before they reach our village." Maoshi said. "Kaosi, go warn the rest of the villagers." Kaosi left the room and Maoshi pulled Raoki aside to talk to him.  
  
"Raoki, you know she's bound to get into trouble, we've got to protect her. Especially since the Battousai has taking a recent interest in kidnapping children."  
  
"Right, I'll do my best to help protect her."  
  
"Good, but don't let your own guard down to do that. I knew that the Hitokiri's would be planning another ambush on us again, but I didn't know that it would be this soon." Maoshi looked at the ground. He never held anything back against the Hitokiri's and he never lost. But something was worrying him about this upcoming battle.  
  
"Maoshi!" Kaosi burst in. "The rest of the Sekihoutai are all in place, but the Hitokiri's have advanced even closer to our village!"  
  
"All right, let's leave. We're not going to fight them in our village and risk our whole village getting destroyed."  
  
The entire Sekihoutai quickly moved out of the village, the Hitokiri's were not very far ahead, probably only two miles away. Kaosi's heart pounded with fear and excitement. All though she was still very young, she knew how worried Maoshi would get over her. But she wanted to show him how strong she was and give him one less thing to worry about.  
  
"All right," Maoshi began. "This is far enough. The Sekihoutai is already here, this is where we'll be fighting."  
  
As soon as he said that, the Hitokiri's struck. Swords began clashing and blood began splattering. It already looked like a civil war was in place.  
  
One Hitokiri tried to strike Kaosi while her back was turned, but she sensed him easily. She cut him with her sword and at the same time, sneaked a kick in his stomach. The Hitokiri fell to the ground in pain. Kaosi hovered over him, ready to finish him off. But instead he got up and fled. "Coward." Kaosi thought. At least, that was what she thought.  
  
Kaosi ignored the scared Hitokiri and locked in combat with another. But the scared Hitokiri did not actually run away from her in fear. He had learned something very useful when he fought her. He ran to the orange haired man a.k.a. the Battousai and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Kenshin," The scared man said. "This is serious, I think we may have something here."  
  
"I'll take care of it, get back out there and fight."  
  
=============================================================== That's it for this chappie! If ya wanna know what happens next, you've got to read on! ^_^ 


	7. Kaosi is kidnapped

Hey. I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. That's just the way I write. Lots of short chapters. ===============================================================  
  
The battle between the Sekihoutai's and the Hitokiri's had gone on for two hours and showed no sign of a retreat or victory. Kaosi still fought with all she had, she was not even close to tired yet. Maoshi and Raoki were fighting well themselves, but locked in very fierce combat.  
  
Kaosi heard a scream of pain that sounded like it came from the mouth of a man from the Sekihoutai. Kaosi kicked the man she was fighting out of her way and ran in the direction of the scream. The scream led her into some trees near the edge of a cliff. Kaosi recognized the man as one of Maoshi's close friends. He had a wound in his chest and didn't have much longer to live.  
  
"Hey, you're going to be all right. I'm here for you." Kaosi knelt beside him and held his hand. She did not want him to die and did not want to see him suffer like this. She hated the Hitokiri's for doing this to him.  
  
"Kaosi, tell Maoshi." He coughed. Trying to talk took a lot out of him in his state.  
  
"Just save your breath, and hang in th-"  
  
Kaosi was caught off guard by a large tree beginning to fall right on top of her. She prevented it from falling on her by slicing it in half. Before she could turn around to see who chopped the tree, she was tackled by someone and went tumbling down the cliff with him.  
  
Kaosi and the man hit the ground hard and the man kept her pinned to the ground. When Kaosi gained her sight after all that tumbling, her eyes met the Battousai's.  
  
"Get off me!" Kaosi tried to push him off her, but he was too strong. He kept her pinned and just starred at her, studying her.  
  
"What do you want?!" Kaosi demanded. She began to reach for her sword, but he stopped her hand, without taking his glance off of her eyes.  
  
"What's your name?" He finally spoke up.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
The man tightened his grip around her neck.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked again.  
  
"Kaosi." She choked. Kaosi could not understand why this man had her here like this. Nor could she understand how he could act so calm.  
  
"You are not going back to the Sekihoutai's, Kaosi." The man got off of her and allowed her to stand up.  
  
"And just what makes you think that?" Kaosi demanded angrily.  
  
"Because now you're a hostage."  
  
Kaosi's eyes widened. This man wanted to kidnap her and take her away from the Sekihotai's? Kaosi could not understand why he would want her. But she was not going to let him kidnap her without a fight.  
  
Kaosi pulled her sword from its sheath and took a fighting stance. Luckily the man's back was turned and she could swiftly kill him. She silently came up behind him and raised her sword to his neck. The man disappeared and the next thing she knew, he was behind her. He used the sheath of his sword to hit her in the back of her head. She went unconscious and fell to the ground. =============================================================== Daniel: Aaaaaw! Poor Kaosi! That Battousai is always so mean to her!  
  
Raven: Kaosi is hot.  
  
Me: Psh, Raven is so weird. But hey, if he thinks that Kaosi is hot, then I guess I've been doing a good job writing this story.  
  
Daniel: I want to find out what happens next, damnit.  
  
^_^ Then read on ^_^ 


	8. Dealing with the Battousai's torture

Next chappie! What is to become of Kaosi? Will she die? Will she be tortured? Read on to find out! =======================================================================  
  
"Maoshi," Reported a Sekihoutai man. "We're back from our fourth search of the battle area. We've retrieved all the bodies and there is still no sign of Kaosi."  
  
Maoshi's hand was on the side of the wall and he rested his head on it. He was stressing over Kaosi ever since the fight ended. Neither the Sekihoutai's nor the Hitokiri's won the battle. But there was going to be another battle soon, if they could not find Kaosi.  
  
"Then search all the areas around the battle sight. She might be hurt, we need to find her." Maoshi left with Raoki and they both mounted a horse to look for Kaosi.  
  
"Maoshi, if we still can't find her after the search, then the Battousai's probably got her."  
  
"That's what I'm fearing. I can't stand to think about what they're probably doing to her if she is their hostage."  
  
"There probably using her as bait, they probably think they can get whatever they want from us with her."  
  
"If that's what they think, then they're definitely wrong."  
  
Kaosi woke up and found herself in a dark room. Her head was throbbing in pain. But it didn't take her long to figure out what had happened to her.  
  
"You're finally awake, good." A man's voice said.  
  
Kaosi flung around and saw the Battousai sitting beside her.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"What do you think we'll do with you? You're a hostage."  
  
Kaosi sat silently. She felt for her sword, but it was gone. Kaosi realized that there was going to be no way for her to escape.  
  
Kaosi and the Battousai sat silently for over ten minutes, when someone opened the door. A very tall, strong looking man with black hair entered the room. To Kaosi, he looked very evil, almost like a wolf. Kaosi figured he was probably the leader.  
  
"Good Kenshin, you got exactly what we wanted."  
  
Kaosi heard the Battousai's name for the first time, and for some reason it sounded familiar.  
  
The leader knelt down in front of Kaosi. Kaosi frowned at him.  
  
"So you're the leader's kid, huh?" The leader said. Kaosi did not answer.  
  
"My name is Saitoh. Welcome to the Hitokiri tribe. This is where you'll be spending the rest of your life."  
  
"I am not."  
  
Saitoh smiled. But not a smile of kindness. He just wanted to gain Kaosi's trust and she was not buying it.  
  
"You're a refutable one, aren't you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? You took me away from my family and now you're saying that I'll never see them again!"  
  
"You'll find that life can be a lot more meaningful here with us." Saitoh said. "You better get used to it now."  
  
"I never will, and I'll never do anything you tell me to!"  
  
"Well, then. That settles that. Kaosi, feel free to change your mind about that any time." Saitoh got up and headed for the door. "And I'm sure you'll choose to change your mind after what Kenshin puts you through." Saitoh left and closed the door.  
  
"Whatever you do to me, I can take it." Kaosi said.  
  
"Good. Because for three days you are going to go without food and water." Kenshin said as he left the room and locked the door.  
  
Kaosi sighed and laid down. She had never gone that long without food or water before. But she was not going to give into the Hitokiri's no matter what. =======================================================================  
  
Daniel: Do I really have to say these things? I mean, its your story.  
  
(Yes Daniel you do. Because I have nothing better to say.)  
  
Raven: Those f*cking bastards! Kaosi is still hot!  
  
Sarah: Oh my gosh! This is such a good story! I really like Kaosi too! And you're right, Maoshi does sound very handsome.  
  
^_^ Damn right  
  
NOTE: Yeah, I know that Saitoh is the leader of the Shinsen Gumi, but in my story I decided to make him be the leader of the Hitokiri's. There are two different ways that I see people spell his name: Saitoh or Saito. I think that Saitoh looks better so that's how I am going to spell it. 


	9. An attempt to get Kaosi back

Hey Sanosess! Its the moment you've been waiting for! *Drumrolls* Sanosuke!!! You're freaking favorite anime guy in the entire world! (mine too, actually.) I hope you enjoy! There will be much more Sanosuke later on in the story too. ^_~  
  
Some background of Sanosuke in my story: Maoshi had once saved Sanosuke's life and Sanosuke feels eternally in debt to Maoshi. He was an orphan as well and was raised by Maoshi, but after a while he decided to leave the Sekihoutai's become a fighter-for-hire and work towards overthrowing the Imperialist government. Kaosi was too young to remember Sanosuke when he lived with the Sekihoutai's, but Sanosuke remembers her. =======================================================================  
  
Sanosuke was one of the Sekihoutai's strongest fighters. But he did not stay with the Sekihoutai. He was more of a free loader or a wanderer who only helped out with important battles. Word had gotten to him that somebody very important to Captain Maoshi was kidnapped by the Battousai. Sanosuke respected Maoshi a whole lot and hated the Hitokiri's. When he heard about had happened, he immediately set off to the Sekihoutai village to help out Maoshi.  
  
"Maoshi?" Raoki knocked on his door. "Someone's here to see you."  
  
Maoshi opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.  
  
"Sanosuke! What are you doing here?" He grabbed Sanosuke and gave him a "man-hug".  
  
"I just thought I could help you out." Sanosuke answered. "So who's this person that was kidnapped?"  
  
"Her name is Kaosi. She's an orphan who I found and decided to take care of. She's just a kid, but she's very important to me."  
  
"Kaosi eh? I think I can remember her. I'm sure there's a way to get her back." Sanosuke said.  
  
"There is a way, but its not going to be easy. I'm glad you came Sanosuke, we're going to need a lot of help to get her back."  
  
Maoshi, Raoki and Sanosuke all set off to the Hitokiri's village to get Kaosi back. Maoshi was very grateful to have Sanosuke come with them, he was after all, the most powerful man in the world when it came to using his fists. But Maoshi only focused on rescuing Kaosi. He already felt bad enough that he did not prevent her from getting kidnapped.  
  
During most of the time traveling, Maoshi was quiet. Only Raoki and Sanosuke exchanged friendly talk. But as they neared the village of the Hitokiri's, Maoshi became more talkative.  
  
Maoshi, Raoki and Sanosuke found a tree and hid behind it. They were nearly seen by a guard, but luckily he was not paying attention.  
  
"We've got to either get rid of him quietly, or find another way into the village." Maoshi said to the other two.  
  
"I say we look for another way, its too risky to take on that guy." Raoki suggested.  
  
"All right then, let's go." Sanosuke said.  
  
It had been four days since Kaosi had eaten or drank anything. She felt like dying any time soon and could not stand the misery of hunger and thirst. The next time Kenshin came in, she agreed to start obeying.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaosi said when he came in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever it is that you want me to do, I promise I will obey."  
  
Kenshin smiled, but an evil and pleased smile. This was exactly what he wanted.  
  
"Good, I'll tell Saitoh." Kenshin left, and then five minutes later he returned with Saitoh. Kaosi hated the way they worked. They acted too serious about this kidnapping thing with her.  
  
"You better realize what you're agreeing to Kaosi." Saitoh said to her. "Because if you do anything wrong, I swear I'll kill that Maoshi." Kaosi said she agreed. All though she knew he was just trying to manipulate her, but she didn't want to take her chances.  
  
Saitoh walked over to her and poured some water into her mouth. Kaosi choked on it, she couldn't swallow anything. She grabbed the water out of his hands and tried to drink it, as it went down her throat it felt both good and painful. Saitoh took the water away from her after she had at least two sips.  
  
"Now," Saitoh began. "The first thing we are going to do with you is train you in our fighting methods. You might as well forget all about the Sekihoutai methods you know, because now you are going to learn everything about the Hitokiri method so you can bring down the Sekihoutai's." Saitoh watched her carefully as he said that last part. He looked for any signs that she was not going to follow his orders. But Kaosi acted like she totally understood him, all though in her mind he disagreed to everything he said.  
  
"Kenshin is going to train you, don't expect him to go easy on you." Saitoh walked past Kenshin and whispered something in his ear. Kaosi didn't care about whatever it was he said.  
  
"I'll leave you two to train." Saitoh said and left.  
  
Saitoh went back to his own training area and was greeted by one of his own men with some urgent news.  
  
"Sir," The man said. "We've spotted three Sekihoutai man near our village. One of them is Maoshi. I'll leave it at that."  
  
An evil smile spread across Saitoh's face. He left the village and immediately found Maoshi and the others.  
  
"Saitoh!" Maoshi said darkly. "Where is Kaosi?"  
  
"She's with me of course."  
  
"You better have not hurt her."  
  
"Oh, I doubt I could do that."  
  
Maoshi grabbed him by the scruff of his collar. He was furious with Saitoh and couldn't help but show it.  
  
"She didn't do anything Saitoh, she doesn't deserve this. Give her back to us now, we will agree to any of your demands."  
  
"Good, then leave this area right now. Kaosi is ours. And if you come back here again or try and enter our village, we'll kill her. So if you don't want her dead, I suggest that you leave." ======================================================================= Daniel: ...........I don't know what to say! Um, poor Kaosi, yeah.  
  
Raven: *Sigh* I would save you if I could Kaosi...  
  
Sarah: Your story is too good! I can't stop reading it! I really really really really like Maoshi!  
  
Vivian: Saitoh rocks! That's all I gotta say.  
  
Me: Thanks for your comments peoples. (But you should get a FanFiction account and comment me the cool way! ^_^ That way, I don't ahve to retype what you guys say from instand messenger.)  
  
Everyone else! Please R & R! And if you've got any questions, ask me. 


	10. Hitokiri's vs Sekihoutai's revisited

Here is another short and sweet chapter! Well, maybe its not sweet, but its short. So yeah. NOTE: Kaosi is now 14 years old. =======================================================================  
  
Nobody had told Kaosi that Maoshi had recently come to the Hitokiri's village. Saitoh made sure that she did not know. He wanted her to forget about the Sekihoutai's, but the only way to do that was to brainwash her. For four months Kenshin trained Kaosi, and everyday she was reminded that her enemy was the Sekihoutai's. She did a pretty good job in making them believe that she went along with everything they told her. But Kaosi had other plans.  
  
All though Kenshin was cruel and cold, Kaosi had come to like him a little. But she forced herself not to get attached, because she was not going to spend her whole life here.  
  
After four months of training, Kaosi was stronger than ever and was fighting extremely well in the Hitokiri style. Kaosi liked some of the Hitokiri fighting methods, but she preferred the Sekihoutai's way of fighting any day. Saitoh soon announced to everyone that they would be going into battle with the Sekihoutai's pretty soon. Both Saitoh and Kenshin believed that they had Kaosi completely turned away from the Sekihoutai's, but they were very wrong.  
  
"We're moving out now, men!" Saitoh announced to everyone. Any time now, they would be locked in battle with the Sekihoutai's. Kaosi couldn't stand the position she was in right now. Luckily it was dark outside and hard to see. It would make things easier for Kaosi.  
  
The Sekihotuai's came sooner than the Hitokiri's had expected, but nonetheless they were ready for them. Kaosi stayed far behind the Hitokiri's where she could not be spotted by the Sekihoutai's. When Kaosi spotted Maoshi her heart leapt with joy, she was so happy to see him. Now all she had to do was escape from this battle.  
  
Kaosi took a route through the forest far away from the battle area. She wanted to get to the Sekihoutai village and wait there until the battle was over. The only thing she feared right now was getting caught escaping by one of the Hitokiri's. But luckily she did not, Kaosi made it to the Sekihoutai village and waited inside Maoshi's house. ======================================================================= Yay for short chapters!  
  
Raven: Hey, that was pretty good. I've gotten nothin against short chapters. I just want to see that next one!  
  
Vivian: Does this mean no more Saitoh?  
  
No! There will be plenty more of everyone's favorite characters soon to come! Sanosuke, Kaoru, Aoshi, Megumi, Saitoh, you name it! If you read this story, you'll be able to see your favorite Rurouni Kenshin character atleast once or twice! ^_^ 


	11. Kenshin comes back

Wow. It was so scary how some of you acted, when you wanted to see the next chapter. 0.o Raven: *Tonight at 11, there will be a faceless man at the foot of your bed, holding a knife and threatening to kill you if you do not let Raven read the next chapter soon.* Sarah: I WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER DAMNIT!!!!!!  
  
Talk about psychos..... j/k You know I'm just kidding. I'm actually happy that you guys are acting like this because it means my story is good! ^_^ I think..... =======================================================================  
The recent battle between the Sekihoutai's and the Hitikiri's resulted in no winner. Maoshi and Raoki exchanged talk as they walked back home to their village.  
  
"Did you see Kaosi anywhere?" Maoshi asked Raoki.  
  
"No."  
  
"I still don't want to give up on her. But I know I can't try anything to save her or they'll kill her."  
  
Raoki placed his hand on Maoshi's shoulder. "We'll get her back Maoshi, I know we will."  
  
Maoshi and Raoki arrived at their village and entered Maoshi's house. Kaosi was sitting in the corner with her face buried in her knees. At first, Maoshi and Raoki didn't notice her.  
  
"Kaosi?!" Maoshi was shocked and could not believe his eyes. Kaosi ran up to him and through herself in his arms and began crying. Maoshi hugged her back, but Kaosi could not stop crying. She went through so many hard times with the Hitokiri's and it was too hard for her to believe that she was back.  
  
Maoshi, Raoki and Kaosi sat down and talked. Kaosi told them everything that happened to her and how she was able to escape. Raoki examined her scars and bruises.  
  
"What are these from?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Them, they'd beat me whenever I made a mistake." Kaosi said. Raoki and Maoshi exchanged serious looks, it angered them that they abused her like that. But nevertheless, they were not going to let the Hitokiri's get a hold of Kaosi again.  
  
"I'm just glad that I'm back here with you guys, you don't know how much I missed you all."  
  
"You don't know how much we've missed you Kaosi." Maoshi said. Raoki agreed.  
  
"Well Kaosi," Maoshi began. "You should go to bed and get a good nights rest, you look like you could use it." Kaosi had no objections towards that idea. Maoshi and Raoki stayed with Kaosi the whole night.  
  
The next morning Kaosi woke up bright and early and felt very refreshed. For the first time in four months she had a full night of sleep on a decent bed. Maoshi and Raoki were already up and preparing breakfast when she came out to see them, but there was also another person with them whom she did not know.  
  
"Good morning Kaosi, how are you feeling?" Maoshi asked.  
  
"Fine." She said, looking at the stranger.  
  
"Kaosi, I'd like you to meet Sanosuke." said Maoshi. "He's a Sekihoutai, and when he heard that you were kidnapped, he wanted to help."  
  
"Thank you Sanosuke." Kaosi answered shyly.  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay and that you're back here safely." Sanosuke said. Maoshi and Raoki left to go take care of some business, while Sanosuke and Kaosi ate. Kaosi immediately dug into the delicious food, it was much better than the scrap that the Hitokiri's fed her.  
  
"You sure have an appetite." Sanosuke joked.  
  
"You just don't know how delicious this tastes to me right now. A few months ago though, I probably wouldn't have thought that this food was that great." Kaosi stared down at her bowl of teriyaki rice.  
  
Sanosuke and Kaosi talked for a long time. That got along very well and enjoyed each other's company. Sanosuke was five years older than her, but they acted like they were best friends. Later on, Maoshi asked Sanosuke if he would accompany Kaosi whenever she went outside, to keep her protected from the Hitokiri's if they ever came again. Sanosuke said he would gladly do it. After all, he was eternally in debt to Maoshi, since he saved his life once before.  
  
Kaosi left to go fetch some water from the river and Sanosuke came with her. Kaosi didn't like the idea of being babysat everywhere she went, but she didn't mind it with Sanosuke. She thought Sanosuke was a very cool and talented guy.  
  
As soon as Kaosi and Sanosuke reached the river, they spotted somebody behind a tree and it looked like the person was waiting for them.  
  
"Show yourself!" Sanosuke shouted, getting ready to fight. Kenshin came out from behind the tree, he stared coldly at Kaosi. She knew what he was thinking about.  
  
"Either you come with me now Kaosi, or you die right here."  
  
"I don't think so. You're going to fight me, and I'm not going to lose." Kaosi said. She pulled her sword out, but Sanosuke stopped her.  
  
"Let me handle this." He said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Get yourself to safety!"  
  
"Sanosuke! You can't just fight him with your bare hands!" But it was too late and Sanosuke was already locked into a deep battle with Kenshin. Kaosi knew Sanosuke was very strong, stronger than herself even. But he would not be able to stand a chance against Kenshin with his sword. Kaosi had learned that the hard way.  
  
Sanosuke started off fighting pretty well, but Kenshin countered all most all of his attacks. In only a few minutes, Sanosuke was on the ground, unable to fight.  
  
"Unless you want to end up like your friend here, I suggest that you come with me." Kenshin said.  
  
"I'm never going back to that horrible life with you! You guys treated me like dirt, there's no way I want that life again!" Kaosi pulled out her sword and attacked Kenshin. She was fighting better than he would have suspected, but she was not strong enough for him. Kaosi hit him and slashed him hard, but he was able to dodge all of her moves and then pin her to the ground.  
  
Kaosi knew that she was not going to win this fight, and if she didn't, she would either be dead or back with the Hitokiri's. She quickly got up before Kenhsin could attack her again and grabbed Sanosuke. Kaosi saw a cliff and ran straight for it, Kenshin stabbed her with his sword, but she still kept going. She had two lives to save: herself and Sanosuke's. Kaosi jumped off the cliff with the ocean almost two-hundred feet below her. It was a risky decision, but it was also the only way to save her life.  
  
Kenshin knew she was still alive, but left anyway, not wanting to waste his time in the water searching for her. Kaosi was still alive, but barely. She had to struggle to keep the unconscious Sanosuke above the water. She could barely even keep herself above the water, but she swam as fast as she could to the shore and shoved Sanosuke up on it. Kaosi than fell unconscious while still in the water. ======================================================================= Daniel: Suspenseful!  
  
Raven: Poor Kaosi....*sniff*  
  
Sarah: *ish speechless*  
  
Vivian: Go Kenshin!  
  
Lance: Your story is really good! Thanks for showing it to me!  
  
^_^ shankies for your comments ^_^ (*still wishes that people would comment her the cool way though.*)  
  
I bet you all want to know what happens next! Well then, read on! 


	12. Sanosuke and Kaosi, dead or alive?

Here is the next chappie! ^_^ =======================================================================  
  
"They said they were going to get some water." Raoki told Maoshi, who was beginning to worry about Kaosi and Sanosuke's absence.  
  
"They said they were going to get water an hour ago! I thought they had already got back, but nobody's seen them. I'm going out to search."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Raoki said.  
  
Maoshi and Raoki eventually found the area where Kaosi, Sanosuke and Kenshin had fought. They saw the blood stained on the ground and immediately knew that it was a Battousai's work.  
  
"The only way that they could have escaped was to jump off that cliff right there." Maoshi said. "And knowing Kaosi, I'll be that's what they did."  
  
Maoshi and Raoki carefully moved their way down the cliff. They first found Sanosuke, safely on the shore with his shirt partially stained in blood. Maoshi began to get worried when he couldn't find Kaosi anywhere. But he then saw her body floating in the water just against the shore.  
  
"Kaosi!" Maoshi yelled worriedly. He picked up her limp body and felt her chest, her heart was still beating, but she was knocked out cold. Her shirt and arm was covered in blood. She was seriously wounded. Raoki took care of her as best he could before they reached the village. Maoshi carried Kaosi and Raoki helped Sanosuke, who was already beginning to wake up.  
  
"Unngh." Sanouke said, grasping his chest. "Where's Kaosi?" Raoki pointed to Maoshi, carrying the blood-stained Kaosi.  
  
"Oohhh, God." Sanosuke said, as if he was realizing something.  
  
"What?" Raoki asked.  
  
"She saved my life." Sanosuke explained everything to them. Maoshi said he already knew. He knew she had saved him by the way he saw them laying down there on the shore when he first saw them.  
  
"She most likely got you onto shore, but fell unconscious before she could get herself on it too." Maoshi said.  
  
"And here I am supposed to be protecting her." Sanosuke criticized himself.  
  
"It isn't your fault Sanosuke." Raoki reassured him.  
  
Kaosi was in very bad shape. She had a wound from a sword on her back and several wounds on her chest and arms from tumbling down the cliff. She barely had any life left in her, meaning Maoshi had to hurry and get her to the village, where Raoki could give her some proper treatment with his medical supplies.  
  
When they finally did reach the village, Raoki took Kaosi into a room and shut the door. Maoshi took Sanosuke to another room and fixed him back to health. Raoki had to give Kaosi some medicine to keep her unconscious. After a couple of hours, Kaosi was all bandaged up and given proper medication. Raoki claimed that he was exhausted after all that work and was going to go to bed. Maoshi stayed by Kaosi's side the whole night.  
  
"Maoshi?"  
"Maoshi?"  
"Maoshi?"  
  
Maoshi was sleeping in a chair right next to Kaosi's bed with his head resting on Kaosi's chest. Kaosi was trying desperately to wake him up so that she could get herself up. Finally, Kaosi shook him awake.  
  
"Kaosi. How are you feeling?" Maoshi asked while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'm okay, but starving."  
  
Maoshi put his hand on her forehead.  
  
"You've still got a fever, and you still don't look too well either."  
  
"How's Sanosuke?"  
  
"He's fine. You saved his life, I'm very proud of you. You did a very brave and risky thing."  
  
Raoki and Sansouke walked in, carrying plates full of food.  
  
"Breakfast!" Raoki smiled.  
  
"You two look tired." Sanosuke said.  
  
"I feel fine." Kaosi said. Maoshi and Raoki exchanged glances, both knowing that she was just bluffing so she wouldn't have to stay in bed all day.  
  
Everybody ate and talked for over an hour. There was plenty to eat and plenty to talk about. Sanosuke thanked Kaosi for saving his life and Maoshi and Raoki talked about some unfinished business they should be attending to. The subject was on the Hitokiri's.  
  
"Kaosi," Maoshi began in a stern voice. "I expect you to stay put in bed all day. Your wounds will not heal unless you do. Raoki and I have some unfinished business to attend to, but we will be back soon. Sanosuke, if you can, will you watch over her?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thanks." Maoshi gave Kaosi a hug and kiss goodbye and left.  
  
For the first time ever, Kaosi actually obeyed Maoshi's orders of staying in bed all day. By the time Maoshi and Raoki got back, she was sound asleep. =======================================================================  
  
Sarah: Aaawwwwwwwwwwww! Maoshi and Kaosi have such a sweet relationship! ^-^  
  
Lance: What's with all the names ryhming for? Like you've got Maoshi and Raoki and Kaosi. I just noticed noticed that they all ryhme. Its pretty cute though.  
  
Yeah...um, I don't know why I did that. I didn't do it on purpose, I just sort of happened to make up their names like that. I made up the names Kaosi, Maoshi and Raoki. (well, atleast I think I did. maybe they already exist, but I thought them up on my own. ^__^) 


	13. Maoshi's worries

Hi everyone! Here is the next chaper for you to read and enjoy. There is a lot of Maoshi and Kaosi bonding in this chapter. Well kinda. Just read and see for yourself ^_^ =======================================================================  
  
Five months had passed, and they had been the worst five months the Sekihoutai's had ever seen. The Sekihoutai's and the Hitokiri's fought the bloodiest battle they had ever fought before. They were both fighting so hard and destroying so much land, that the armies of Japan had to begin fighting against them too, just to stop them. Both the Hitokiri's and the Sekihoutai's were going through rough times and were growing poor. Sicknesses had begun to spread, people were dying, it looked like the end was drawing near.  
  
A couple days before the Sekihoutai's would again battle the Hitokiri's, Maoshi pulled Kaosi aside to talk to her.  
  
"Something wrong Maoshi?" Kaosi asked as he pulled her by the arm to a secluded area.  
  
"There are many things you need to know Kaosi. Its all going to be hard to accept, so just listen."  
  
Maoshi stopped when they reached the edge of a cliff. He peered into the distance and Kaosi starred up at him, watching carefully. It looked like he had a million thoughts going through his mind, and needed someone to tell them all to. He sighed and looked towards the ground. Kaosi grabbed his arm and held it close to her.  
  
"You can tell me anything Maoshi. I will understand. There's no one in this world that I trust more than you."  
  
Maoshi took in a deep breath and began speaking.  
  
"Pay close attention, Kaosi. Soon, the Tokugawa Regime that lasted for over 300 years will come to an end and a new era will begin. Finally, oppression of the weak will come to an end forever. It will be a time for all people, no matter who they are, to be treated as equals under the government. We will have a fresh start. We of the Sekihoutai will lead this movement."  
  
"But with the Hitokiri's?"  
  
"That's true, the Hitokiri's could get in our way. But with these upcoming battles, they may no longer be around to stop us."  
  
Maoshi explained to Kaosi everything about the government and the new era, which Kaosi understood perfectly. Then they got onto a different subject, Kaosi began asking him questions about the times when he first found her.  
  
"You haven't changed much since I found you. Ever since I got you, you were always acting tough and rebellious."  
  
"You're the best father I could ever have Maoshi." Kaosi looked up at him and he smiled back.  
  
"I wish you could have met your parents Kaosi. You would have loved them. It makes me sad that you never got to meet them."  
  
"Maybe it was fate that I wound up with you."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maoshi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want your last name. I don't have a last name yet. My name can be Kaosi Sazura."  
  
"Kaosi Sazura? No, no, don't use that, it sounds too weird."  
  
"I like it. I love your last name, and I want people to know that you're my dad."  
  
"That's very sweet of you."  
  
Maoshi and Kaosi then walked back to the village and met up with Raoki and Sanosuke. The four of them walked off to the training area and trained as hard as they could to get ready for their upcoming fight with the Hitokiri's. Kaosi fought like she was fighting against Kenshin. She hated that man, but whenever she saw him it sent chills down her spine.  
  
As Kaosi was practice fighting, her thoughts began to drift and she began thinking about the horrible thoughts that Maoshi or even herself, might die. These thoughts frightened her, but she would not let them affect the way she would fight against the Hitokiri's.  
  
Suddenly, Kaosi was kicked to the ground by a foot she didn't even see.  
  
"Kaosi?" Raoki asked her confused. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like you're in a different world."  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking, and I guess I didn't see that kick coming."  
  
"Kaosi, you shouldn't let your thoughts flow and have that affect the way you fight."  
  
"Don't worry about it Raoki. I'm going back to the village now, I'm done training for the day."  
  
Raoki looked over at Maoshi, who just said to let her go. Kaosi didn't go to the village, she went to the shrine instead. She just needed to be alone to let herself think. But a couple of hours later, she drifted off into sleep.  
  
"Where'd she go this time?" Maoshi asked Raoki.  
  
"She might have gone to the shrine, that's where everybody else goes when there is something bothering them."  
  
"All right, I'll go check." Maoshi quickly left, a little upset, as this was probably the millionth time that Kaosi went off somewhere without telling him exactly where she was going. But sure enough, Maoshi found Kaosi right where Raoki had said she would be. And she was still sound asleep.  
  
Maoshi picked her up to take her back home and she immediately bolted awake.  
  
"Maoshi!" She looked at him surprised and jumped out of his arms.  
  
"It's almost midnight Kaosi, you need to get to bed. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I just needed to come here to clear my thoughts."  
  
"Well make sure you get your thoughts completely cleared, because the day after tomorrow we will be fighting against the Hitokiri's."  
  
"I will. Let's go home." Maoshi and Kaosi walked back to the village, not saying a single word to each other. =======================================================================  
  
Raven: I love Kaosi Sazura!!  
  
^_^ Maybe you should marry her. 


	14. A war breaks out

Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Are you ready for this chapter? It may surprise you! =======================================================================  
  
It was the day of the big fight between the Hitokiri's and Sekihoutai's and already there was something going wrong. The Japanese army had come and they were bombing both sides of the battlefield. Plus, they had something that neither the Hitokiri's or Sekihoutai's had. They had guns. Men were already falling dead from these deadly weapons. It was a horrible sight to see, a new civil war had begun today. And Kaosi was fighting in it.  
  
Swords met swords and fists met fists. Everywhere you looked, there could be seen bloodshed. Maoshi and Kaosi fought by each other's side. But after a while, got split apart. The Japanese army slaughtered the Hitokiri's and Sekihoutai's, while they were also slaughtered by them. The bombs took most of the lives, but swords took even more. As both the Hitokiri's and Sekihoutai's were very skilled with their swords, it was hard for them to die by the fate of a bomb.  
  
Every time Kaosi tried to fight against a Hitokiri, she was preoccupied by bombs or bullets speeding by her. Finally, Kaosi retreated to an area where there were no Japanese army soldiers and only Sekihoutai's and Hitokiri's were fighting. She saw Maoshi locked in a fierce fight with Saitoh. Kaosi wanted to make sure that she wasn't seen by Saitoh or Kenshin because she feared that she would be taken back to their village and never see Maoshi again.  
  
Kaosi fought off a Hitokiri rushing towards her and tried to get to a higher point to watch Maoshi and Saitoh fight. But before she knew it, she was knocked off of her feet and fell almost ten feet down to the ground. She quickly got herself up and saw that it was Kenshin who pushed her, and he was now rushing towards her with his sword ready to slay her.  
  
She quickly got out of his way and pulled out her sword. But Kenshin's god-like speed allowed him to get to her before she drew her sword and slashed her arm. Kaosi then kicked him and used the time as she did that to draw out her sword. Kenshin and Kaosi charged at each other and cut at each other with their swords. After a while, they both wore each other out, but neither of them showed any signs of giving up.  
  
Suddenly a bomb exploded in between the fighting Kenshin, Kaosi, Maoshi, and Saitoh and the ground crumbled beneath them, leaving only the Japanese army on one side and a cliff leading down to the ocean depths on the other. All four of them were trapped. Maoshi took a glance at Kaosi, she looked very hurt, but then, so did Kenshin.  
  
The Japanese army pulled out there guns and aimed them at Kenshin, Kaosi, Maoshi and Saitoh. Kaosi drew her sword, but Maoshi grabbed her arm and stopped her, not taking his eyes off of the Japanese army. Kaosi looked at him confused.  
  
"Save yourself, Kaosi." Was all that Maoshi said to her and then he threw her off the cliff. Kaosi could not believe what had just happened. But as she fell down to the water, it felt like her life was slowly ending. When she hit the water, she struggled to swim out and find a piece of solid land. Kaosi found a small island and pulled herself up on it and passed out. =======================================================================  
  
Raven: You know what Katie? You are the cruelest author I know. Kaosi is always going through so much pain. [it is a damn good story though]  
  
Sarah: That was a good chapter!! It was full of suspense! (Did I say that last time?)  
  
Well Raven, it is not my fault that you have fallen madly in love with a fictional character. I'll bet that you would be soooooooooo happy if I put you in this story wouldn't ya? ^___^  
  
Read on peoples! In the next chapter, I am going to introduce a new character! 


	15. Lost from the Sekihoutai's

I am dying of thirst as I write this chapter right now. Unngh...I am terribly sorry if I don't finish it.  
  
Anyways, I hope that you enjoy it! ^_^ (I make that cheesy little smiley face way too much, don't I?) =======================================================================  
  
"Hey kid, you all right?" a large man with long dark hair spoke to Kaosi. She didn't move.  
  
"Come on kid get up!" he shook her a bit and finally she began to stir. She turned over onto her side and coughed up blood. The man helped her sit up and looked at her with concern. She looked awful, her clothes were all blood stained and her eyes were bloodshot red.  
  
"You look like you could use some medical attention." He said to her and picked her up. She didn't know why she could not speak. Her mind was racing and all she could think about was how Maoshi had thrown her off the cliff like that. She knew that she couldn't get away from this guy who carrying her, he wasn't going to let her. Instead, she just let herself be carried and didn't fuss about a thing. She felt too weak to.  
  
They arrived at a small shack and he opened the door. There was a small bed inside and he sat her down in it. Finally she spoke up.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked to no one. He looked over at her and shook his head. "The poor thing is delirious." He said to himself as he watched her talk to no one. He made a pot of warm water and washed her wounds. The pain made her come back to reality.  
  
"Ow!" she sat up bolt right making the water fall out of his hands. She stared at him confused.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Seijoro Hiko. I-"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're at my place. Near-"  
  
"Where's the Sekihoutai's?"  
  
"The Sekihoutai's?" He looked at her carefully.  
  
"Yes the Sekihoutai's. Where are they?" she jumped to her feet, all of a sudden becoming real worried and growing delirious again. She immediately fell down to the floor. She could not walk. Seijoro helped her back up to the bed.  
  
"Listen kid, I don't know where the Sekihoutai's are and I also don't know what you have to do with them. But what I do know is that you are badly hurt and need to get some rest." He put his hand on her forehead. "You also are running a horrible fever, so just try to get some sleep. I'll take care of you."  
  
She leaned against her pillow, she could not stop thinking about Maoshi. Finally, Seijiro used some medicine on her to make her fall asleep. That way he could work her back to health more easily. He studied her with great curiosity. Was she part of the Sekihoutai? She did have a sword, but if she was part of the Sekihoutai, that would mean that she was just now involved in a serious fight against the Hitokiri's. And he could not understand how someone like her could fight them.  
  
(not finished with this chapter yet) 


End file.
